


Stress Relief: Wanker

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione walks on Ron during a...stress relief session. Ron doesn't mind. Hermione doesn't either. Sort of post-HBP, post-7th year.





	Stress Relief: Wanker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to brumeux for the lovely beta job!!  


* * *

“I’m serious about this, Hermione. You need to take a rest! You might get sick again,” Ron said earnestly, biting his lip with worry. 

 

“Ronald,” Hermione sighed, “I’ll be fine. I’m just doing some extra work. I don’t want to fall behind this summer.”

 

“But Hermione--“

 

“No, Ron. I’m just going to study for little bit. I’ll tell you if I feel dizzy or anything, I promise.” She looked at him imploringly. “Please?”

 

“Fine,” Ron replied, scowling petulantly. “I still don’t like it. You should try some stress relief or something.” Hermione smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she took out a humongous book and flipped to about a quarter of the way in. She started to read quickly. Ron rapidly became bored and left for his room.

 

#$%#$%#$%

 

When Ron returned a half hour later, Hermione was still studying eagerly. 

 

“Hermione,” he said softly. She didn’t hear him. “Hermione!” he called a little louder. Her head snapped up.

 

“Yes?” she asked impatiently. 

 

“Want to take a break?” he suggested. “Maybe I could show you some of those…stress relief techniques I mentioned earlier.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Not now. Maybe later.” She turned back to her book. Ron sighed and went back upstairs to find a Quidditch magazine.

 

#$%#$%#$%

 

Another hour later, Ron came down to find Hermione in the same curled-up position in the chair, book in her lap, her head bent over it as her eyes scanned the page. 

 

Ron bit his lip and tried not to notice how high Hermione’s jean shorts had risen, or the soft curve of her neck. He tried to ignore the way she bit her lip softly when she was concentrating and how absolutely passionate she was about studying. 

 

It didn’t work. The blush he was fighting to keep down slowly rose from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Groaning softly, he sneaked out of the room and ran upstairs for a wank.

 

#$%#$%#$%

 

Hermione had heard Ron’s soft groan. She frowned and decided she was done studying for the day. She figured she should spend sometime with her boyfriend. Besides, she could feel a headache starting behind her eyes. 

 

She knew the Weasleys had a pond. Maybe Ron would take her swimming today. It was becoming very hot out.

 

One thing did want to do was snog him. Despite his lack of experience, Ron was a bloody good kisser--he always took Hermione’s breath away. He was also such a sweetheart to her. Despite the arguments they sometimes--well, always--had, he always managed to make it up to her later. 

 

Hermione finally reached Ron’s door. It was slightly ajar so she pushed it the rest of the way open. 

 

Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight before her.

 

#$%#$%#$%

 

As soon as he had reached his room, Ron had pushed his door, not bothering to see if it closed, because he and Hermione were the only ones here for another hour; they were staying at the Burrow for the summer. After that, who knew what they would do--either continue the search for the Horcruxes, or get jobs. 

 

Everyone was either at their jobs or--in Ginny’s case--a friend’s house. Mrs. Weasley was out helping Bill and Fleur move into their new home. Harry was coming over the next day. Hermione was too busy with her studying and wouldn’t even be done for another hour, despite his worrying about her.

 

He stripped quickly and groaned loudly as he freed his straining erection from the confines of his trousers. Ron sat on his bed, propping some pillows against the headboard to lean on. He made himself comfortable and settled in for a long wank.

 

He trailed light fingers over his cock, teasing himself as his other hand brushed over his chest, moving to pinch and pull his nipples to twin peaks. He brought the hand on his cock to his face to lick his palm before reaching back down and stroking himself.

 

He moaned at the sensations that ran through his body at the simple touch and closed his eyes in bliss. As he continued to stroke his eager erection, thrusting into his hand, Ron imagined Hermione’s soft hand pulling at his cock, her lips parted slightly as she studied it with the same passion as she studied her books. 

 

Ron moved his free hand to lightly cup his balls rolling them around in his hand gently as he sped up the hand on his prick. He was close--so close--

 

Then his movements stopped as he heard the door creak open. Ron opened his eyes slowly and he gasped as he saw Hermione at the door.

 

#$%#$%#$%

 

Ron looked--wow--Ron looked _amazing_ when he wanked. Hermione would have never guessed that anyone could look this good. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he fisted his cock. Even that part of his body was gorgeous. Hermione had never thought that part of a boy’s anatomy looked attractive at all--and she had seen some pictures in books and on the telly. But Ron’s, well that looked just as nice as the rest of his body did, all flushed and slightly sweaty.

 

Hermione felt something stir inside her. She had only ever felt it around Ron, usually when he was kissing her. She had felt it when they had first fought in that empty classroom after Ron had avoided her--when they were rubbing against each other through their clothing. But that had stopped when he had slid his hands up her shirt. She hadn’t been ready then.

 

Then there had been the time when they were just talking on his bed at Hogwarts and he had tickled her, straddling her waist. She had squirmed the wrong way and she had felt his cock twitch against her stomach. They had snogged, but Hermione still hadn’t been ready. 

 

But now--now, when Ron was already naked and halfway there and so bloody _hot_ , Hermione felt more than ready. Maybe not for actual shagging, but something. She was definitely ready for something. 

 

Then she leaned against the old door and it creaked loudly, startling both of them from their lusty thoughts. 

 

Ron looked at her in pure shock and gasped, his hands still in the vicinity of his cock, though he had stopped all of his movements. 

 

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. She was sure her face had already been red with more than just embarrassment, but now it had to look positively burnt with shame. She hadn’t expected Ron to see her. 

 

Hermione looked back up to find Ron looking at her with a strange light in his eyes. It reminded her of the twins. 

 

“Hello, Hermione,” Ron said breathlessly. It sounded too loud in the quiet house. Then he smirked. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

Hermione was still too shocked to move. But she couldn’t help herself; she nodded. Ron’s smirk grew to a full blown grin. 

 

“Come closer,” Ron said, his voice still husky with arousal. Hermione obeyed, walking until she was a foot from the end of his bed. Ron stretched, pushing his hips into the air with his arms above his head. Hermione bit her lip and held her breath as she got a better look at Ron’s flushed, sweaty, _aroused_ body. He looked even better up close. 

 

“Watch me, Hermione. I know you like watching me. I can tell.” Ron groaned softly as he started to stroke his erection again. He was still close to release, but he wanted to make it last as long as he could. He was tempted to close his eyes, but he forced them to stay open, looking right into Hermione’s, which were dark from pure lust, 

 

“It’s in your face. I can see your lips part, as you start to breath harder. Your cheeks are flushing pink again and your eyes are growing darker as you watch me.” Ron groaned again and Hermione echoed it this time, almost too soft to hear, but the sound made Ron speed up his strokes. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Hermione. I can tell how turned on you are. Do you want me to touch you?” 

 

Hermione whimpered at this. Emboldened by her obvious enjoyment, Ron continued to talk. “Do you want me to take off your clothes, piece by piece, until your beautiful body is completely bare? Do you want me to…run my fingers over every…inch of your body? Do…you want me to follow the same…trail with my tongue? I want to, Hermione. I want--I want to touch you everywhere, make you…moan and whimper and beg for me. Do you-- _ _gods__ \--want that, Hermione? Do you…want me to make you come-- come on my fingers, in my mouth?” Ron’s hand was now a blur on his cock. He was so far gone that he could no longer string a sentence together.

 

Then Hermione, who was biting her lip so hard she was almost drawing blood, spoke. “Yes, god, _please_.”

 

That sent Ron over the edge. Yelling out Hermione’s name, he came spectacularly. When the last tremor of his orgasm had run through him, he fell back onto his pillows, panting heavily. He had closed his eyes during his release, and when he opened them Hermione was standing over him. 

 

Ron blushed, realizing all that he had said. “Uh, I--um…”

 

Hermione cut him off with a swift kiss as she sat down on the edge of his bed. “God, Ron, that was _brilliant_.” She bit her lip and blushed. “Were you, um, serious…about that stuff? Because…I, well, I kind of…really want you to do all of it.” She said the last bit quickly, and it took Ron a moment to figure out what she had said. 

 

Then he grinned. Ron found his wand and spelled himself clean. He gestured for Hermione to lay sit beside him. When she had settled herself against his pillows, he grabbed her face gently and kissed her softly. The kiss soon grew passionate and fierce, their tongues sliding together warmly as Hermione moaned into Ron’s mouth. When he had her fully distracted, Ron reached for the hem of her thin shirt. 

 

He pulled the shirt up slowly and Hermione didn’t stop him. They had to stop their kiss for a moment so he could take it off all the way, but soon they were kissing even harder than before. Ron pulled away again to take a look at Hermione’s chest.

 

Her breasts were round and full, but not overly so. She was wearing a dainty red bra with pink lace. Ron bit his lip and moved to kiss down her neck; he continued further, laving his tongue over her collar bone. His hands were running lightly over her arms, down her sides, massaging her thighs gently, before moving back to her arms to repeat the journey. 

 

“Mmm, Ron,” Hermione moaned. She was now writhing in his arms and he moved to straddle her hips. The rough denim of her shorts created delicious friction against his cock, which was already half-hard again. He tried not to rub too hard, fearing he would rub his cock raw. Her hips were straining against his as she whimpered softly. 

 

Ron gathered more courage with each little sound Hermione made. Finally, he reached behind her to unsnap her bra. It took a couple moments for him to figure out the clasps, but once he did, Hermione pushed up until her chest was rubbing against his own. They moaned at the contact, but then Ron pulled away to run his tongue slowly and sensually over each nipple, massaging her breasts lightly as he did so. 

 

When her nipples were fully peaked under his tongue, he continued down her chest, running his tongue and fingers over each rib individually. He swirled his tongue in her bellybutton gently before taking a deep breath and moving his fingers to the button on Hermione’s shorts. 

 

Hermione gasped a little and Ron looked up at her, anxiety showing on his face. She bit her lip, but nodded confidently, and he grinned up at her, leaning up to put a light kiss on her lips. She threaded her fingers through his still slightly sweat-damp hair and held him there, kissing him sweetly and seductively. Ron moaned into her mouth as she lifted her hips to rub against his. 

 

Hermione finally released him. “Do it, Ron. I want you to strip me and then I want you to fuck me with your tongue,” she breathed, trying to sound confident when on the inside she was a bundle of nerves, worrying that Ron would decide he didn’t want her, or think she was a slut. But Ron simply groaned her name loudly and kissed her again. He moved back slightly so he could see her fully. 

 

“Yes, Hermione. Gods, yes,” Ron replied hoarsely. His hands were still on the button of her shorts and he undid it quickly before pulling down her zipper. She lifted her hips so he could pull her shorts and underwear off together. 

 

Ron looked down at his girlfriend. He could see her glistening pussy and he reached his hand out from where it had fallen to his side and ran his fingers over the wet folds. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips down, trying to get him to touch her more. He did, sliding a finger into her entrance and thrusting it in and out slowly. The tip of his finger found her hardened clit and she whimpered with need.

 

“Please, Ron. Do something, just touch me more,” she groaned, eager for release. She was ready for it, she wanted it so badly. Ron was panting again and he pushed her knees up and apart so she was fully exposed to him. 

 

He slid another finger into her, exploring gently. It was so warm and moist, much like her mouth, but in such a different way. He wanted to see how different she tasted down here. 

 

Ron pulled his fingers away and licked the shining digits hesitantly. Hermione made a sound at this display. Ron suddenly shoved both finger into his mouth and sucked on them, trying to get more of the delicious taste in his mouth. 

 

“Please, Ron. _Please_.” Ron’s eyes caught hers and he saw how dark and needy they were. He moaned around his mouthful and obeyed, kneeling between her legs and lowering his mouth to the folds of her wet pussy. He licked as hesitantly as he did his fingers, but soon gained confidence and slid his tongue into her entrance roughly, making her cry out in pure ecstasy. The taste of her was so much stronger here, but he still wanted more of her. 

 

Ron shoved his face completely against her cunt, moaning into her as she yelled his name. He licked and sucked and fucked her completely with his tongue, emboldened by the sounds of pleasure she was making. He felt her whole body seize up suddenly and then his tongue was covered in her release as she practically _screamed_ his name. He continued to lick at her folds gently until she gripped his hair and pulled him up to kiss him fiercely, wanting to taste herself on his tongue. 

 

Hermione felt Ron’s erection brush against her thigh and she reached down to stroke it, trying to copy his movements from earlier. It was rough and not hard enough, so Ron reached down to grip her hand and then they wanked him together, fisting and pulling until Ron cried out and covered their hands and stomachs in come. 

 

Ron had been trying to hold it back since he’d seen Hermione watching him, but he could no longer. 

 

“I love you,” he blurted out. They were lying together, still panting on his bed. Hermione blinked, startled, and Ron looked away to grab his wand and whisper another cleaning charm. When he looked back at his girlfriend, she was smiling widely. 

 

“I love you too, Ron,” she said, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Ron blushed too and kissed her softly. She snuggled her bare body against his and soon they were asleep.

 

#$%#$%#$%

 

Twenty minutes later, Harry walked into Ron’s room, where the door was still wide open. His eyes widened at the naked bodies sprawled together and he blanched. He conjured a blanket to put over his best friends and walked out of the room, smiling softly as he shut the door behind him.

 

~El Fin~


End file.
